A Girl and Her Eeveelutions
by queenofevilcliffhagners
Summary: A girl named Skyler has just beaten the Johto league champ and meets up with Ash on his way to Hoenn. She decides to tag along thinking Ash will need a guide (She's already been there)(Chapter 1 is just Skyler fighting Lance.)


Chapter 1: Skyler vs. Lance  
  
I gave a small sigh of relief. Just the champion left with my faithful team of Eevee evolutions by my side. I looked down and saw Burakki staring up at me with his big red eyes. I named him Burakki because that's what the Umbreon species is called in Japanese. Burakki is also a "shiny" Umbreon, meaning his rings should be yellow but they're actually blue. Personally I like the "shiny" colors better tham the normal ones.  
I also looked over at Eifi, my Espeon. Both he and Burakki looked beat. I put my pack on the ground next to my and rummaged through it unti I found two Hyper Potions and two Max Elixirs. Burakki and Eifi would need all the power they had to beat Lance.  
After healing my two faithful companions I summoned Eifi back into his poke'ball and started to walk up the long staircase. My friend Taylor had told me that the Johto poke'mon league building had been rebuilt to match the one in Hoenn. Personally I believe that the one in Hoenn is still better. Besides, what's the point in going to the Poke'mon League if there isn't some special twist or turn in the building? Anyway, I walked up the staircase, Burakki walking silently along beside me, when I reached another, larger, door. I stepped onto a smooth marble landing and the huge doors swung open. I barely had time to register that the field was surrounded by dragon statues and that there were bleachers full of screaming Poke'maniacs when I heard a voice call from the other side of the field.  
"Finally made it, have you Skyler?" I looked to the far end of the large room and saw lance standing in front of two ENORMOUS doors with carving of Dragonite's on the front.  
"Seems so, doesn't it?" I replied as I walked closer.  
"Yes it certainly does." He looked down at Burakki. "And is that the little Eevee that was with you the first time we met?"  
"Yah. I'm proud of him. Evolved after Eifi but at a lower level. Although he's the youngest, I trust him more than any of the other Poke'mon I train."  
"I'm glad to here that you DO trust your Poke'mon. Now, let's see who is the stronger of the two of us!" And with that he threw his first Poke'ball. "Go! Gyarados!"  
"You're up Sandaasu!" I yelled as I sent my Jolteon out onto the field. One of those annoying ref people came up to the side of the field with his flags and stated all the rules and all that junk, like only I was allowed substitutions and so forth. Then we started.  
"Gyarados, Dragon Rage!" Lance commanded his Gyarados. So he would be the first to move, would he? Well, I would make sure he wouldn't be the first to hit.  
"Sandaasu, dodge and use Shock Wave!" Sandaasu quickly obeyed, barely missing the Gyarados's attack. But while Sandaasu could dodge Gyarados's attack, Gyarados had no chance of dodging ours. Shock Wave is an attack that's based on speed. No poke'mon can avoid it.  
Lance's Gyarados let out a scream of rage as it went all swirly eyed and landed with a thump on the ground. Oh, I forgot to mention that we're playing on a rocky field with a small pool in the middle. Unfourtunately, Lance's Gyarados was too big to fit in the pool.  
"Gyarados return!" Lance's Gyarados turned into a beam of red light and zoomed back into its poke'ball. Lance thought for a moment then yelled something completely unexpected. "Go, Flygon!"  
Wow. That's all I thought. Wow. When did Lance have the time to train in the Hoenn region? Did Steven like take his place while he was gone or something or did they just close down the Poke'mon League. Well, I wasn't about to stand for that.  
"Sandaasu, return!" My poke'mon also went swooshing back into it's poke'ball. Then I grabbed another one. "Go, Shawaazu!" Let me tell you one thing, I was NOT suspecting to have to use my Vaporeon. It just wasn't right! "Shawaazu, Ice Beam!"  
"Dodge it Flygon! Fly up above the ring!" Man is Lance lucky! His Flygon just got out of the way in the nick of time! Oh how I wish my Vaporeon could fly! But alas! It can't! *sobs* why me!?! I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I barely heard Lance shout out his next command. "Flygon, Seismic Toss!"  
Yes! If there was one thing Lance could have done to make my day it was that. "Shawaazu, don't let it grab you on your stomach! Use your tail!" Just as Shawaazu was about to be grabbed by the Flygon (I'm holding my breathe at his point) Shawaazu executed the best thing I ever told him to do. He ended up facing the Flygon! "Now, Shawaazu!" I yelled before they went to far up, "Use Ice Beam!" Man was that cool! That Flygon didn't know what hit it! It froze up like wet hair( my gosh I'm random!) in the Arctic.  
"No!" Lance yelled. "Flygon is unable to battle, uh.... Shawaazu was it?" I nodded (Man I hate these refs!). "Shawaazu is the winner!" Well, two down, four to go. What would Lance send out next? I didn't have to wait long for the answer. "Go Altaria!"  
Gosh darn it all! Another Hoenn region one! Most people would have thought I'd had enough of Hoenn's dragons when I battled Drake of Hoenn's Elite Four but NOO, not Lance, he just uses whatever pleases him even if it doesn't suit where he's from! Oh well.  
"Shawaazu, Double Team!" I didn't feel like taking the offensive right now so I figured I'd do something that wouldn't hurt the Altaria but would still help me. And it worked. Lance's Altaria looked like I had just sun it around 100 times and 500 miles per hour. Well that suits me just fine.  
"Altaria, Odor Sleuth!" WHAT?! Since WHEN does Altaria learn ODOR SLEUTH?! Even in the GBA games it doesn't do that! Well, that just blew my plan sky high! Wait a minute! The pool! Shawaazu could hide in there for now!  
"Shawaazu, jump into the pool!" He did as instructed while I tried to figure out a strategy. Lance knew about my Ice Beam move now so I had to think of something to surprise him like he surprised me. Then I thought of something. It was risky but I'd try it. "Shawaazu, use Ice Beam to make a dome around Altaria!" Lance seemed really surprised now. My Ice Beam tick worked quite well and I was satisfied with Shawaazu now. "Shawaazu, return! Go, Iibui!" My little popped out of it's poke'ball and waited for my directions. Actually, you can't call Iibui "small". He's actually at level 73 but no one needs to know that but me. "Iibui Jump on top of the dome and use Shadow Ball!" Iibui did as instructed. By now Lance was trying everything to get his Altaria out of it's prison so lovingly crafted by my Vaporeon. What he didn't expect was that I would do it for him.  
Just the smoke from the Shadow Ball cleared I yelled, "Iibui, Iron Tail, now!" Iibui lunged at the Altaria catching it off guard. Iibui landed a hit smack dab on the Altaria's face and it was sent flying clear out of the ring.  
By now Lance was thunderstruck. I had taken down three of his dragons and he hadn't even landed a scratch on any of my poke'mon. I was pretty optimistic but wouldn't be for long.  
"Go! Charizard!" Now THAT was something I was expecting. A good old Fire/ Dragon dual type from good old Kanto. I knew my Iron Tail wouldn't work against a Fire Type so I decided to try a new tactic. "Iibui use Smokescreen, then use Shadow Ball!" Well, I was expecting this tactic to work quite well but I wasn't expecting one thing. The Smokescreen was FLAMMABLE!!! As soon as it touched that Charizard's tail, the whole thing went up in flames. Well, that didn't suit Iibui well. In fact, Iibui was now out of the match. Well, only one thing to do. Time to call Shawaazu back out. (A/N: I'll try and hurry this up a but now.) Well, Shawaazu got that dang Charizard out pretty quickly but got burnt pretty badly in the process so I pulled him out of the match. Next up was one on Lance's now TWO Dragonites. The Dragonite got out Sandaasu and Buusutaa (Flareon) with Eifi just barely managing to knock it out. Now I was starting to get worried.(A/N: Now I can finish with more detail.)  
Now it was Lance's stronger Dragonite I was up against with just Eifi and faithful Burakki to go. (I had been saving Burakki's energy for this moment.) "Eifi, Morning Sun!" Eifi healed himself with this attack and stood facing the Dragonite waiting for my next commands.  
"Dragonite, Outrage!" "Dodge it Eifi, then use Psybeam!" Eifi barely got of the way of the Dragonite's attack. Actually he didn't even get all the way out of the way. His left side was badly injured and he just barely managed to hit the Dragonite with his attack. I waited a few seconds to see if Eifi was okay. Actually, a few seconds was all the time Eifi needed to hit the ground. I was devastated. "Eifi return!" I looked down at Eifi's poke'ball and whispered, "You tried your best boy." Then I looked down at Burakki. "Ready to battle boy?" "Um-bree!" He replyed, then stood up. I bent down next to him and whispered, "Watch out for that Dragonite's Hyper Beam. If you can dodge it then you can get two goods hits in before it can attack you again. Got it?" "Um!" He replyed and nodded his head slightly. "Alright then."  
I attached Eifi's poke'ball to my belt, pointed out at the field, and then shouted, "Go get 'em Burakki!"  
Burakki bolted onto the field. He sunk low and growled his strange half dog, half cat growl. I waited for Lance to make the first move. But Lance had obviously underestimated Burakki, he thought he could get rid of him quickly. He was wrong.  
"Dragonite, Hyper Beam!" "Remember what I told you Burakki! Dodge then use Night Shade and Crunch!" Burakki managed to get of the way of the Hyper Beam with just a little singe to his right side and he also managed to hit Dragonite even if his attacks were a little misplaced because of the new way of battling I had told him to use. Burakki and the Dragonite just stood there staring at each other. What Lance didn't know though was that Burakki also knew Hyper Beam.  
Then Lance and I both yelled at the same time, "Burakki/ Dragonite, Hyper Beam!!!" The two attacks burst from the battling Poke'mon and hit each other in the center of the field. Everything hinged on this one moment. Who had won? All we could do now was wait for the smoke to clear. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Qoec: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I strike again! Me and my evil cliffhangers of doom! Burakki: You're going to make me die aren't you?  
  
Qoec: 0o0 Maybe..... Just wait and see!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Burakki: NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T want TO DIE!!!!!  
  
Qoec: Well, deal with it! (Burakki means absolutely nothing right here. He's just trying to psyche you out! ^^) Well, until next time! Please review! 


End file.
